1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to luggage apparatus. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a wheeled backpack capable of being expanded or compressed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Once the province of campers, mountain climbers, and hikers, backpacks have recently become a popular form of portable luggage for students, travelers and even shoppers. Backpacks have proven to be convenient for storing books and school supplies; for packing clothes therein for air, bus or train travel; or for carting groceries from the local supermarket. At times, it is more convenient to wheel the backpack instead of supporting the same from the user""s shoulders. Thus, to provide an expandable, wheeled backpack, which backpack may be easily compressed for storage would certainly be a welcomed addition to the art.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,712,404 (Miller) and 3,233,803 (Gray) show structure for supporting backpacks thereon. There is no contemplation to expand and retract the support structure or to provide wheels therefor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,043 (McHale) discloses a backpack having an extendible frame. There is no wheeled base for supporting the backpack.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,720 (Stringer) is drawn to a portable game cart for use by hunters. No provision is made to support a backpack or traveling bag on the cart when the cart is supported from the user""s shoulders.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,362 (Franklin et al.) shows a wheeled garment bag which is equipped with a collapsible pull handle. The garment bag is not adapted to be supported on the back of a user and there is no means for expansion and compression of the bag.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,743,447 (McDermott) and 5,893,495 (Godshaw et al.) disclose wheeled backpacks. There is no provision to support the backpacks for expansion and compression.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,109 (Liang) is drawn to a luggage trolley having a collapsible handle. The patentee does not contemplate carrying the trolley on the back of the user. Also, no provision is made to expand and retract the trolley""s base.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,362,307 (Nakatani) and 5,460,307 (Stevenson) disclose foldable carts adapted to be shoulder carried. The carts do not have expandable and retractable bases.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,590,897 (Tsai) and 5,951,037 (Hsieh et al.) show luggage carts each having an expandable and retractable base. However, there is no provision to expand or compress a backpack mounted on the base. The instant patents also do not disclose the easy base release mechanisms as contemplated in the instant invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to disclose an expandable and compressible backpack and support as will subsequently described and claimed in the instant invention.
The present invention is drawn to a backpack structure, which structure permits a user to carry the backpack on his/her shoulders or, if desired, to transport the backpack in a wheeled fashion.
The structure comprises a horizontally positioned base member which has a sliding front portion. An expandable and compressible backpack is mounted on the base member. In a retracted state, the base member and backpack are almost half their expanded size so that the structure may be conveniently stored in compact locations, especially school lockers and like sized storage bins. Actuator mechanisms are conveniently located on the base member to allow a user to quickly and easily release the sliding portion and backpack for expansion. The sliding portion and backpack are easily pushed into a retracted position and are automatically locked therein.
Sturdy wheels, of the skate board type, are disposed on the rear, bottom face of the base. Leg members are disposed on the front, bottom face so that the base rests in a substantially level position. A handle member extends vertically from the rear, upper face of the base. Back-friendly shoulder straps are detachably disposed on the handle so tat the structure may be carried on the user""s back.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a unique backpack for carrying materials therein.
It is another object of the invention to provide a backpack, which backpack may easily be compressed for storage.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a backpack, which backpack can be compressed to almost half its expanded size.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a backpack, which backpack may be wheeled or carried as desired.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which are inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing their intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.